


Knocking on Heaven's Door

by grimes_slut



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Priest!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimes_slut/pseuds/grimes_slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been lusting after Storybrooke's resident Priest, Killian Jones. Will the holy act of Confession absolve her of her sins or lead to more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> OUAT isn't mine!

If I had a list of the things I expected for my life, lusting after a priest wasn’t on it. I mean, it wasn’t intentional, it just sort of happened.

I’m telling the truth! I was sitting in mass with Mary Margaret listening to Father Jones’ sermon when I just couldn’t stop thinking about those beautiful blue eyes; those kissable pink lips that spoke with such passion, and those hands. When he motioned during his sermon, I couldn’t help but wonder what those hands would feel like caressing my body, driving me to the absolute brink. I clenched my thighs together to relieve some of my arousal. When mass was done for the day, I left as fast as I could without drawing attention. I drove back to the apartment and immediately went into my room and shut the door. I lay down on my bed and pulled my panties off and my skirt up, exposing my wet heat to the cold air. I sucked in a breath and drifted my fingers down my torso until I reached my needy center. I moaned as I rubbed circles around my clitoris, I closed my eyes and thought back to Father Jones. I imagined him kissing me passionately while running his hands all over my body before stopping and taking my ass into his hands. I moaned as I worked myself faster, the visions in my head changing to being on my knees in front of the Father as I worked his erection with my mouth. I looked up at him from beneath my lashes and he groaned, threading his fingers through my hair as he pushed my head further down his hard cock as he groaned my name.

“Oh, Emma.” He would groan.

“Oh my god!” I cry as I came apart under my own fingertips, sensations buzzing through my body as I cried out in my climax. I worked myself as I came down from my high, feeling satisfied, but I became even more wanting for the good Father Killian Jones.

* * *

 

Thoughts of Father Jones had been plaguing me for the past week and I just couldn’t get them out of my head. I opened the door to Granny’s and was surprised when someone crashed into me. I felt myself knocked back onto my ass.

“Can’t you watch where--” I felt my words cut off as I looked up at who had crashed into me. Just my luck, it was Father Jones.

“Emma, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” He asked as he extended his hand to help me to my feet. I felt a jolt through my body when I took his hand and I could feel myself becoming aroused.

“Father Jones! Oh, I’m fine! Are you okay?” I asked, as I looked him over trying to disguise my gaze with concern.

“Call me Killian, Emma. There’s no need to be so formal outside of the church. And yes, I am fine.” He said with a smile on his face.

I saw that his black shirt and slacks had been soaked with the coffee that had spilled when we had bumped into each other.

“Your clothes! They’re ruined, at least let me buy you another coffee to apologize for my clumsiness.” I said apologetically, but secretly I just wanted to spend a little longer with the good Father.

“I guess that would be alright.” He said as he opened the door and waited for me to go inside. I went to the counter and ordered two coffees. I looked to Killian and motioned for him to join me in one of the booths while we waited for our coffee. We made small talk while we waited and I tried to control my thoughts.

“Here you go, two coffees. You two need anything else?” Ruby asked as she looked at us both expectantly.

“No, we’re fine. I actually have to get going, sermons don’t write themselves.” Killian said as he got up from the booth.

“It was lovely seeing you Emma, as always.”

“You too Killian, I’ll see you soon.” I said and he left quickly.

* * *

 

“You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you Emma?” Father Jones said as he stood behind me, his hand poised to come down on my ass. I was bent over his desk.

“I’ve been such a bad girl, Father. Perhaps, I should be punished?” I say wantonly as I wiggled my ass at him. His hand came down hard and I cried out more in pleasure than in pain. His hand came down again and again; my cries got louder with each smack. I could feel myself getting wetter.

His hand came down once more, but this time he doesn’t lift it. Instead, his hand drifted to my aching center. He groaned when he felt just how wet I was.

“You’re not supposed to enjoy punishments, Emma. I can feel how wet you are, you’re practically dripping.” He says as he runs his fingers through my folds before slipping them inside me. I cry out, and grind myself back against his fingers. He works them faster and faster; I can feel a knot forming deep in my stomach, as I get closer.

“Oh, don’t stop. I’m so close.” I cry as I feel his fingers continue to slide in and out of me, only with increasing pace.

“Beep! Beep! Beep!” I looked over and saw 7:00 AM in bright green letters on my alarm clock. I groan as I roll over onto my back. This had to stop; I had been waking up from these types of dreams for the past week. Every morning I wake up with my heart racing and my panties drenched.

I was putting a stop to this, and soon.

* * *

 

 I debated about my plan for the next few days, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. I mean it could either go one of two ways, one good and one horribly embarrassing.

That Sunday after mass, I waited until everyone left.

“Emma? Are you coming?” I heard Mary Margaret ask as she got up to leave.

“No, I think I’ll stay.” I say with a good-natured smile. She smiled at me and walked out of the church towards her car. If only she knew what I was up to.

I looked at Father Jones as he left the altar and walked towards the confessional booth; I waited for a few minutes before I made my way into the booth.  
I sat down and looked through the screen separating us. I could see the outline of his face as he waited for me to speak.

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned. This is my first confession.”

“It is never late to repent, my child. God forgives all. Now tell me your sins.”

“I lust for a man that I shouldn’t.”

“We all have impure thoughts, it is God’s way of testing us. Your confessing this sin shows that your resolve is strong. Tell me of these thoughts.”

“I fantasize about this man constantly. I think about what it would be like for his lips to be on mine, his hands running all over my body. I think about what it would feel like to have him thrust himself inside me. It’s all I think about.” I say with a husky voice. I hear him clear his throat.

“Have you approached this man?” Father Jones asks with a low voice.

“I can’t. He is…unattainable. A man of the cloth.” I say and I hear his breath hitch and then quicken.

“Emma.” I hear him say quietly, almost with a warning tone to his voice.

“I don’t care. I want you, Killian.” I say quietly as I turn to face the screen between us and I place my hand on the screen.

“God forgive me, I want you too, Emma.” He says as he places his hand on mine.

“Wait five minutes and then come find me in my office.” Killian says and then exits the confessional booth.

I wait for five minutes, but they feel like an eternity. I open the door to the booth and exit out into the church. I look around and see that the church is empty. I make my way through the rows of pews and go to the back of the church where I know his office is. I stop in front of the door and take a quick breath. I can’t believe this was happening. I open the door and shut it quietly behind me. I see Killian sitting at his desk with his head bowed down, praying. I walk over to him behind his desk and I rest my hand on his shoulder. He is startled out of his prayer and he stands in front of me. I look into his eyes and I see nothing but lust and want in them.

He places his hands on both the sides of my face and brings his lips down on mine. I whimper into his kiss and wrap my arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer while responding in kind. His hands drift from my face down my back until they rest on my waist. He breaks our kiss and kisses down my jaw to my neck where he laves the flesh with his tongue. I moan and I pull him away before unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it off of my shoulders. He looked upon my bare skin with a heated gaze; I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. I could feel his touch through my bra and I became even more aroused. I reached around my back and unfastened my bra, pulling the straps from my shoulders. I watched his face as my bare breasts were exposed to his heated gaze.

His eyes drifted from my breasts up to my eyes.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted you.” He says as he pulls the collar from his shirt and places it on his desk and then begins to unbutton his shirt.

“Probably as long as I have wanted you.” I say as I run my hands over his chest as he pulls the shirt from his shoulders, discarding it on the floor.

“Longer.” He says in a husky voice as he crashes his lips to mine. I feel his hands drift down my back to my ass. He picks me up and sets me on his desk, stepping between my open thighs. I moan into his kiss when I feel his hard length pressed against my thigh. He kisses down my jaw and neck to my breasts. He takes one hard peak into his mouth and I cry out at the sensation. He palms my other breast in his hand and I thread my fingers through his hair.

Killian is not deterred in his quest though; his mouth leaves my breast and travels down my stomach until he reaches the waistband of my slacks. He looks up into my eyes, the question lingering in his gaze. I nod and he unbuckles my slacks and drags them and my panties down my legs. I open my thighs to him and he looks at my dripping center before diving his head between my legs. I moan loudly as I feel his hands part my folds and his tongue reaches my clit. I lace my fingers through his hair as he increases speed.

“Oh my god! Killian! Don’t stop!” I cry out as he continues.

I moan wantonly when I feel him press his fingers inside me, searching for that one spot that will make me see stars.

I keen when he finds it and I feel that tension forming in my stomach, telling me I’m getting close.

“I’m so close! Oh god!” I cry as I feel him moan into my center, the vibrations pushing my over the edge. I grab onto his hair and moan as he guides me through my orgasm. I feel him pull away and stand up. I open my eyes and look at him. I am immediately overwhelmed with lust.

I pull his face to mine and crush our lips together. I taste myself on his lips and moan into the kiss. When I pull away from Killian, I push him into his chair and get on my knees before him. I look up into his now dark eyes as I unfasten his pants. Reaching into his boxers, I pull his cock out. It is large and leaking precum at the tip, I reach down and lick it off before closing my mouth around the head. He moans out and weaves his fingers into my long blond hair, pulling it up and to the side so he can see my ministrations. I wrap my fingers around the base of his cock and stroke in tandem with my mouth. I begin to bob my head up and down, his moans increasing as I do so.

“Oh fuck, Emma. Oh my god, keep sucking me. Just like that.” I moan around his length at his words and I work my hands and mouth faster. Suddenly, I am pulled off of him and sat back on the desk.

“Sorry lass, if you continued you may have been a bit…disappointed.” He says as he kicks off his trousers and steps in between my thighs. He crashes his lips to mine and I feel his cock brush my wet, needy sex.

I break our kiss and say while breathing heavily:

“Have you done this before?”

“I was a man before I became a priest Emma. So yes, I have.” Killian says as he reaches down and takes his cock into his hands; stroking a couple of times before he leads it between my folds, rubbing up and down over my clit before placing it at my entrance. I moan loudly when he thrusts himself inside me, I hear Killian let out a strangled groan.

He wastes no time and sets a fast, deep pace that has me moaning and gripping the ends of his desk to hold on for the ride.

I can’t control myself, I am like a woman possessed as I moan loudly and dig my nails into his back as he proceeds to fuck me into the table. He puts his hand on my chin and pulls my face to meet his, kissing me tenderly despite the feverish pace set below us.

“Oh, oh, oh!” I moan as he increases his pace and fucks me harder.

“You like that?” he asks almost cockily.

“Yes, oh god. Yes, I love it!” I say as he pulls out of me. I open my mouth to protest, but I am hushed when he pulls me down off of the desk and then bends me over before pushing his hard, thick cock back inside me.

I wrap my hands around the end of his desk as he continues to pound me. I begin to push myself back into his thrusts and I am rewarded by his deep groan.

“Oh Emma, I’m getting close.”

“Me too, faster! Faster!” I moan as he increases his pace and tightens his grip on my hips. I feel Killian’s hand drift over my side and underneath me; I cry out when his fingers begin to touch my clit.

I remove my hands from the desk and run them back to place them over Killian’s on my hips. I feel his thrusts begin to quicken and I come apart when he hits a spot deep inside me. I feel myself tighten around his thick member and he groans at the feeling.

“Oh, Killian! I’m coming, I’m coming!” I wail as I feel him thrust deeper inside me, seeking his own release. I feel his come splash against my walls as he moans out my name. Killian gives a few more shallow thrusts and then rests against my back as we both catch our breaths. I feel him lift himself off of me and I stand up straight and turn around to face him.

I look into his eyes and place my hand on his cheek, giving him a short, but passionate kiss.

We break apart and he rests his forehead against mine.

“What do we do now?” I ask quietly.

“I don’t know Emma, but we’ll figure it out…together.” He say as his fingers intertwine with mine.

Together…I like the sound of that.


End file.
